In our above-identified copending application entitled SPUTTERED SEMICONDUCTING FILMS OF CATENATED PHOSPHORUS MATERIAL AND DEVICES FORMED THEREFROM, we disclosed formation of polyphosphide films by sputtering.
Certain of the above-identified copending applications disclose the insulation and passivation of III-V semiconductors with pnictide films, particularly phosphorus.
One of the above-identified copending applications discloses a continuous pnictide source and delivery system for chemical vapor deposition.